Elctro Mode
Plot Now Wth The Rangers Tyzonn Does A Favor And Gives Them The ElctroModes The Modes That They Were Seaking The other Day While Kamdor Gets The 2nd Gem Transcript Tyzonn Guys The Fearcats Stole Vella Off Me Mack Not Again Mig Yes Vella Is Historyu BenjoYes Shes A Slut Mig Yes She Shall Feast My Sorwad Flurios My Bro Failed Ther r Now 6 Rangers Norg The 6th Was Looking For Vella Flurios U BOODER Norg Yes Sir Kamdor Mira U Foolish Warrior Mira Im Sorry My Leach Kamdor It Dosent Matter Mira Yes Sior CRASH CRASH Tyzonn Were Here Norg Power Rangers Destroy em Tyzonn Silver Strike CRASH Tyzonn Want More Norg Maybe Nextr Timer Ranger (Retreats) Norg Master It Was The Mercey Ranger Flurios Ahhh Yes Him Get Him And Destroy Stop Failing Me Norg Yes Sir Tyzonn Norgs Fat Andrew IKR Kamdor Mercey Ranger Ur Going Down Tyzonn Oh Fucking Shit Kamdor Yes Suck Shit CRASH Tyzonn Ha Im Here Kamdor As I Said Befor Suck Shit CRASH Tyzonn Ugh Kamdor Yes Ur Down Tyzonn Mercey Blade CRASH Kamdor U fool- CRASH Tyzonn Ha Kamdor Ur..Fucking Crap Tyzonn Think Again Ninja Mira Kamdor U ok Back Off Rangers CRASH Miratrix Yes Tyzonn Oh Mira The bitch Mira Im Not A Bitch Tyzonn Oh Yes U r Blade CRASH Mira Ugh Kamdor Wtf? Ur Weak Mira Mira I Tryed My best Kamdor Well Notr Good Eongh Ninja Strrikes Mack Look Out Newbie CRASH CRASH CRASH (The 6 Rangers Unmorph) Mack Ugh Kamdor Yes History CRASH Tyzonn No Ther Gone Ugh Curses Moltor What The Mercey Ranger Hes Being Cocky Useless Fool Flurios Whatts That Brother U Failed To Get the Mercey Ranger On Ur Side Or Whatever Moltor Shutup Flurios We'll Get Rid Of The Mercey Ranger The Hard Way Ambush Him Tyzonn So poop Andrew Ur Mwercey DNA Was Last Seen In the Woods Tyzonn Wtf Spencer We last Heard From u In the Woods (Tyzonn Is bizzy Listing To https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8WLa6umgdw Matchbox 20 Tyzonn What Mack Ugh CRASH CRASH Norg Mercey Ranger Where r U Tyzonn Shit Andrew No Ur Staying here Untill U Can Learn Some Manners Tyzonn Ugh Fine Andrew U 5 Go Mack Overdrive Cycles Andrwew Yes U Gain Em Norg Yes What 5 Of U Chillers GET EM CRASH CRASH CRASH Mack Ugh Norg Weak Rose Weak This CRASH Norg Il Weak Whatever I Want Rose Even This BS Norg U Pink Slut CRASH Rose Ugh Tyzonn Thats it Im Going Andrew No Ur not Tyzonn Fine Ive Learnt My lessen Now Can We Get rid of this BS Andrew FINE Tyzonn Cycle Armmor Yay (Rides Off) Norg Blast Em Into Space Crap CRASH CRASH CRASH Tyzonn No Hey U Poza Norg Mercey Ranger Just The One I Wanty Get THAT SILVER FUCK Tyzonn Oh No Merceyu lasters Norg Nigga CRASH CRASH CRASH Tyzonn :P Flurios WEAK Norg Il Retreat And Be Back Another Day Tyzonn Yea Run U Corwad Kamdor Ugh That Mercey Ranger Hes Tough As Fuck And Yes Heres The 2nd Dino Gem (Gets The 2nd Dino Gem Piks It Up) Mira Yea And Ur Weak Kamdor (Pulls Blade Torwads Mira) U Will Find Out How Weak OI Am When I Shatter Ur Head Off If We Get Rid Of Him We Get Rid Of the others The End Category:Power Rangers Opreation Overdrive Episode